1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertically retractable privacy screen mounted inside a fixture, wherein the fixture can be mounted horizontally on the top of office cubicle walls and other structures.
2. Related Art
Offices that use cubicles to define office space often lack privacy or shielding from sunlight or excessive noise. Devices have been disclosed to increase privacy, such as the privacy screen disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,909 which discloses a horizontally retractable privacy screen used as a cubicle door. The screen is not mounted on top of a cubicle wall and is not vertically extendable and retractable.
Retractable screens have been disclosed for use in business or classrooms that mount on a wall and are pulled down to use as a projector screen. Such screens are not suitable for mounting on top of an office cubicle wall to extend upward as a privacy screen. Portable, free-standing projector screens have a base typically with legs and a telescoping arm to hold the screen upright. Such screens are not suitable for mounting on the top of a cubicle wall, nor do they provide an enclosure for the screen when it is retracted for neat, attractive storage. The arm of a portable projector screen cannot be stored by allowing the arm to be lowered into the wall, conveniently concealed for storage, and readily available to use for a privacy screen for future use.